This is the story of
by Alpha Ace
Summary: The life and adventures of Vivio Takamachi as she tries to get through her life, alive. With trouble brewing around the corner, Vivio can only face it in a way that would make her mother proud, with full power!


A/N: I'm back with another fic, whether you want it or not. Now sit back and enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I will not have any more disclaimers. :0

**This is the story of…**

"_Hey Mom, what's this?" asked a young blond boy who appeared to be around ten years old. He held up a piece of paper._

"_Where did you find that? It's a very old picture, I took it when I was your age" I answered as I took the photo from him. "I was visiting Earth when this was taken."_

"_That must have been exciting."_

"_It was, something interesting happened then" I replied as I felt a wave of nostalgia._

_The boy looked at me, clearly interested. "What happened?"_

_I grinned. "Take a seat and I'll tell you what happened. This is the story of how I learnt cousins can be very troublesome…"_

_~….~_

"So, Vivio, do you want to see what we found yesterday?" asked Karel, his hands on his hips, his face beaming with pride. "Even Mom and Dad don't know about it yet! You can't tell them if I show you. Promise?"

Vivio nodded. "Promise. Now what is it?" she asked curiously as she looked around the room for the item.

Liera entered the room, a plain wooden box in her hands. "I still think we should tell them. It looks dangerous."

Karel snatched the box from his twin's hands. "Don't be such a worrywart Liera! If it's something dangerous, we can handle it!" he stated confidently. He turned to Vivio and undid the lock on the box. "I'll give you the honors of opening it."

Hesitantly, Vivio opened the box. Inside was what looked like a cell phone, except where the screen would be, there was a red crystal. She could feel magic resonating from the crystal. It was certainly not something native to Earth. "What is this?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Whatever it is, it looks cool. Don't you think?"

"Where did you find it?" Vivio asked. Something about it made her tense.

"At a park, it was buried in the sandbox. We were going to go there again today." Karel said. Before Liera or Vivio could let out a single word of protest, he grabbed both their hands and dragged them downstairs. "We're going to the park! We'll be back before dinner!" He shouted as ran out the door with Liera and Vivio in tow.

~…~

Liera sighed. Her wild, idiot twin did things like this on a daily basis. He looked so happy, humming a tune and carrying the wooden box. They were almost there. When they entered the park, they saw something unexpected.

There was a man in the sandbox, he wore a dirty grey trench coat, with a matching fedora hat and sunglasses. He seemed to be looking for something. Strangely, he was the only one in the park. This was a popular park, it was usually full of people.

The smart thing would have been to temporarily retreat, come up with a plan, and then come back. Karel, however, had another idea.

"Hey, you! What are you doing there?" Karel demanded.

The man slowly turned to the group. "Looking for something, you don't happen to have it in your possession, right?"

"Say we don't have it" Liera whispered quietly to her brother.

"If you're looking for this! Then yes!" Karel said with a smirk as he opened the box. Liera face palmed.

This was going to be a lot of trouble, Vivio knew that. She tried to come up with some sort plan. Since they were on Earth, her mama wouldn't let Cris out of the house, which meant no adult form. It was still a three against one situation though.

The man examined the contents of the box. As he reached to take it, Karel closed the box. "You're not getting this until we get some answers" he stated.

"Sorry, kid. This is important." The man attempted to rip the box from Karel's grasp. Karel of course resisted. He tried his best but the trench coat wearing man had superhuman strength.

When he turned, ready to leave, Vivio charged and gave him a flying kick which sent him straight to the ground, he stubbornly refused to let go of the box however.

"Good job, Vivio!" Karel shouted as he ran to retrieve the box. He was easily repelled when the man quickly got up and attempted to punch him.

Karel looked behind him, then faced his opponent again, a confident grin on his face. He rolled to the side. The oddly dressed man could now see why the boy looked so sure of himself. Because, right before him was a small magical beam. He had no time to put up a shield, and without his barrier jacket, he was doomed. It hit him in the stomach and he fell to the ground a second later, unconscious.

Liera lowered her raised arm. "Geez, you're such a pain."

"That was fun! Let's do that again!" Karel completely ignored Liera's statement.

"So….can we tell them about it now?" Vivio asked.

"We do have to do something about him and telling them would solve that problem easily…" Liera added.

"Well, I guess we can tell them now. We already saved the day and everything so they can't steal our spotlight."

~…~

"You should have come to us sooner. What you found was a low-grade Lost Logia. If he wasn't incompetent he could have caused a lot of trouble" Nanoha scolded. "And that man, Andrew Finley is a criminal having committed robbery many times on multiple planets. He usually goes for small things, though."

"Sorry mama" Vivio said.

"We saved the day, so everything's good."

"But you could have gotten hurt, Karel."

"There's no way we would get hurt. We're the heroes of this story and heroes never lose! It's the rule of every story!"

"Er….please ignore him. He has as much common sense has a bunny that has eaten sixteen spoons of sugar" Liera explained.

_~…~_

"_That didn't seem that troublesome. It actually sounds like fun!"_

"_Our little adventure that day was only the start. Things got very bad because of it."_

"_Really? What happened?"_

"_It's a really long story that involves a lot of small incidents and events."_

"_I want to hear it. The entire thing, from beginning to end. Can you tell me?"_

_I smiled. _

_~…~_

A/N: And that's it. Turned out longer than expected. I didn't think I'd hit 1,000 words. Just a warning but this story will have plot important chapters with 'filler' like chapters between. The contents/length of each chapter will probably vary. Oh yea, and for those who don't know, Karel and Liera are Chrono and Amy's kids. I used the same spelling as Kaijo.

Blah blah blah, review, blah.

Good day, I SAID GOOD DAY!


End file.
